


Stony Bingo fills 2017

by DragonK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ?? - Freeform, AUs, Abstraction, Alcoholism, Animal AU, Anxiety, Apologies, Canon Temporary Character Death, Coffee, Comic, Consentacles, Cuddling, Digital Art, Doodles, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Friendship, Gems au, Horseback Riding, Idiots in Love, Infinity Gems, Insomnia, Jewish Steve, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapped, LMD, M/M, Mob AU, Mobsters, Nudity, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-CACW, Sharing a Bed, Skrull(s), Slight Suicidal Ideation, Snowed In, Tentacles, Waking Up Married, Wings, artwork, brought back to life, bug's eye view, canon character death, capim bingo, cats stony, hanukkah sweaters, heavily abstract, jewish tony, other canon universes, pining from afar, skrull steve - Freeform, teammates, tentacles/steve rogers, tentacles/tony stark - Freeform, these tags are all out of order but w/e, tied up, winged au, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: My cap-im bingo 2017 artwork fills.Update: Round 1 fills are now at the end of all current Round 2 fills, which will continue updating until the end of this round (Jan 31st)! The most recent fill has also just been added as of Jan 31st.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round 2, first fill: square N3

this is a fill for square N3, 'Apology'

 

no cacw drama in comments, please and thank you. i love both steve and tony. steve wronged tony by not telling him about his parents. sometimes people hurt people, even if they really do care about them. and they can apologize and the person who was wronged can accept it or not. 

 

[[backup link to image off tumblr]](https://ibb.co/fnCsXyz)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill 2 for 2017 round 2

 

fill for square Y5, ‘snowed in’!

originally i was gonna have tony saying ‘that’s a lot of snow…’ but decided to cut it ^^

Also, i'm thinking a nice tropey classic 616 snowed-in fic type thing ^^

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/sKNdsBF)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for round 2

 fill for square Y2: ‘Skrulls!’ skrull steve creeping on tony, while real steve is running to the rescue after escaping the skrulls’ ship

>:D

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/NLsrFr9)

 

my card for this round (w/out fills marked in) :

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another fill for r2~

For stony bingo r2, fill for square T2, ‘art format: lineless’

idk, maybe tony was watching the sunrise, holding back the curtains, and then steve got out of bed to hold his boyfriend…

 

[[backup image link](https://ibb.co/fvVNy2B)]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for r2 for square Y3, 'dark alleys' on my card

For square Y3, 'dark alleys'

Some sort of mob AU? or romeo and juliet-esque thing, illicit romance where they meet in dark alleys? idk ^.^

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/3hH894w)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another post-cacw fill for r2 (self indulgent)

mini comic for square Y4, ‘art format: comic layout’ on my stony bingo card!

a very short and rushed talk post cacw… discussing an interpersonal issue. tony is allowed to be angry and upset and hurt, and steve is not evil for hurting him… tony doesn’t have to forgive him. steve feels uncomfortable talking abt this, bc it feels like he is trying to excuse his actions re: tony and he doesnt want to do that, and talking abt ur anxiety and illogical decisions is always awkward..tony understands. aand this mini comic comes nowhere near to tackling all the issues but shrugs!

(idk if this is in character or realistic dialogue! i dont person well and i have trouble articulating stuff abt anxiety, my anxiety makes problems for me and relationships, so i was trying to get that across for steve. and i tend to run on when i write, so when i have to be concise it ends up sounding choppy… but i finished the thing so that’s good enough for me..)

 

(no nasty comments thnx! i love both these boys!)

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/9rwQH0z)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an avac fill for round 2!

fill for square S1 ‘day-in-the-life’

bc..this is p much every day in avac yea?

kinda a loose interpretation i know ~~, or a misinterpretation,~~  but whatever ^^'

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/QHQFWgX)


	8. Chapter 8

uhh, a weird fun angsty AU thing for square Y1, ‘Infinity Gems’ on my [stony bingo card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/private/166867391623/tumblr_oyil0x4SJh1sqeuv5)! and this makes a line! :DD 

Premise is awhile after this 616-based-au universe’s cw, where their steve died, their tony was supposed to be fighting Thanos or something w/ the gauntlet, but accidentally brings a steve back from the dead using the infinity gems! 

and a question - is it his steve, or 616!steve?! extra drama! >:)

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/x8MbghK)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for square N4 for round 2

A fill for square N4, ‘art format: unusual perspective’

 cat’s or bug’s eye view!

this one gave me a really, really hard time, but I like how it turned out :D

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/hmSjYFb)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for the free space ^^

stevetony + hanukkah sweaters, fill for the free space!

(unsure if it's necessary to do a fill, but w/e) 

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/jHtdPp6)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round 2, fill for square S3

 

sketchy doodle for square S3, ‘off the record’ :D

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/VHXphWH)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another r2 fills, for T3, 'amnesia'

a fill for square T3, ‘amnesia’ on my[ stony bingo card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/private/167920170178/tumblr_p01so1CpcK1sqeuv5)

 

some weird early 616 based identity prn thing where steve still doesnt know tony is ironman, except somehow both steve and tony wind up with amnesia so they dont know who they are (and they’ve been magicked to the middle of nowhere together)

so tony is like wtf im wearing metal and takes off his shirt to see what’s with that, and then they’re both ??? about the chestplate for a bit. after they get their memories back steve is all !!!! oh my g-d you’re ironman!!!! and tony freaks out bc oops…

 

eventually smooches happen :3

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/ZX8Gmpx)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for square O2

Abstracted Hug’n Fly, fill for square O2, ‘art format: heavily abstract’ on my[ stony bingo card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/private/167920170178/tumblr_p01so1CpcK1sqeuv5).

the version on the left was the first go, and i didn’t think it was  _quite_ abstract enough, so i messed around with transform effects to warp it, and - tada! ^^’ (i hope it fits the prompt ok!!)

(steve is a dorito, thus, triangle. tony is round just to be a different shape heh) 

 

[backup image links: [1](https://ibb.co/yBC6Ktk) | [2](https://ibb.co/9hV9CSH)]


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winged au for square 'flight'

winged au doodle as a fill for square S5, ‘Flight’ !:D

 

the wing colors aren’t really based on any particular birds ^^’

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/tXkWkGj)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square N5 'wooden box'

 

possible fill for square N5, ‘wooden box’ - they got shrunk down and have to climb over this to get to the vilain? (the space is so tight they cant go around them i guess)?

or maybe they’re normal sized but the boxes/crates are giant sized?

 

i might try a different idea for this prompt too, but for now at least this fills it ^^

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/wNvfqrd)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for square N2 on my card! Working my way towards a blackout/full card ^^

Fill for square N2, 'Google me, if you don't believe it' :D

 

 

the number of pies, 314, is a reference to pi, 3.14, and it's significant b/c it was pi day when he did the prank! (march 14th in the us is written as 3/14)

^_^

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/xq4SyDQ)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for square S4...

Fill for  **square S4, ‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead’,**  on my (2017 round 2) stony [bingo card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/private/170128546833/tumblr_p34uu5xwl41sqeuv5). (I decided not to have text in the piece, basing it on the phrase without having a speech bubble or anything like that.)

(2012 avengers time-set doodle, in the au where they all live in the tower together.)

Steve’s got insomnia, tony, who is used to his own bouts of adhd-fueled inability to sleep, is concerned bc steve’s clearly exhausted, but steve is pulling that ‘i slept for 70 years,  _i’ll sleep when im dead’_ bs. 

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/BCKjy9D)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for square T5

 

Fill for square  **T5** on my  **[card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/private/170128546833/tumblr_p34uu5xwl41sqeuv5)** which is a picture prompt.. of a?? robot tony? or something? anyway instead of facial features it has wires and stuff!

So since I don’t know the story behind the image at all, I ended up deciding ok what if tony made an LMD and its face opens like that and I draw steve reacting to the image. So here that is, heh.

   _Steve: It’s just uncanny valley, Tony. D:_

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/KsFp0jN)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for square S2! :D

Fill for stony bingo 2017 round 2, square S2, ‘Takeout/Pizza’ on my [bingo card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/private/170128546833/tumblr_p34uu5xwl41sqeuv5)

I realize i dont have tony mentioning what takeout he got, but it’s chinese food bc its what we usually get. the place we go to when we takeout gives us our order in a bag with a yellow smiley face and the words thank you on it, so that’s why the bag he’s holding has that.

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/gyj1MdR)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill for N1, Teammates

Fill for square N1, ‘Teammates’ on my [bingo card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/170128546833/my-bingo-card-and-fills-for-this-round-so-far). I decided to go with early-616-based Pining! Idiots in love, Steve is bad at communicating his affection as romantic love clearly enough for dense Tony who is Angsting bc he thinks Steve couldn’t possibly love him beyond friendship, alas he will have to pine for the rest of his days! (not) Also secret identity thing, Steve doesn’t know Iron Man is Tony Stark!

 

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/1Q7HG9k)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square T1, questionable decision-making process. note: alcoholism warning

lineart fill for square T1, ‘questionable decision-making process’ on my stony [bingo card.](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/170128546833/my-bingo-card-and-fills-for-this-round-so-far) Tony was feeling awful about something and his brain decided getting drunk would help. it didn’t.

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/PZZYbpn)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O5 is Waking up married - featuring AVAC steve and tony!

Fill for square O5, ‘Waking up married’ on my [bingo card](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/170128546833/my-bingo-card-and-fills-for-this-round-so-far), featuring AVAC steve and tony! idk, magical hijinks or drunken bet? either way they dont remember  _getting married!_ well, they wake up in their own dorm rooms, but they’re wearing matching wedding bands, which says well, shit, when the hell did i get married??? and then they go to each other to exclaim over it and discover - Oh.

 

 

edit:... wow, i didn't even notice until just now that steve's ring is on the wrong hand. *facepalms* just pretend it's not lol

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/ZSHSSwY)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O1 is an Image Prompt from the comics...

Ok disclaimer, i haven’t drawn a horse since like, high school and i never mastered it, and i..chose not to use a reference. mistake, whatever. But, I don’t think it’s that bad! So - this is a fill for square  **O1**  on my stony bingo card, which is this image prompt from the comics:

So I decided to draw like what could’ve happened next after the moment Tony gets onto the horse. I don’t really read comics, but I think the line ‘Anything to get you to hold me’ is said by tony here?? so yeah, have some tony holding (onto) steve on horseback in a quiet moment :3

~~(I wanted to make the details close to those in the image prompt but now i worry i didnt do enough with it :s)~~

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/zm6yFYL)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two versions/fills for square T4, Priceless

 

 

 

 

 

 

For square  **T4**  on my stony [bingo card,](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/170255155913/dksartz-my-bingo-card-and-fills-for-this-round) ‘Priceless’. I was a bit stuck on this one, but one idea I had was cap fanboy kid!Tony’s Captain America stuff collection. Because for kid tony this stuff was priceless, cap represented something for him that was beyond value. anyway uh I hope this still fills the prompt… tony’s eventual love for steve as an adult is still influenced by his childhood love for captain america, i would think, even if he sees steve as more than the image/icon and his feelings are beyond idolizing/fanboyishness now… 

 (thinking 616 or AA but could be any verse. also, spy the polaroid of little tony holding a paper shield!)

 

 

 [backup image links: [1x](https://ibb.co/RjHW7h7) | [2x](https://ibb.co/QJrMLCv)]

 

The second/other idea I had was different:

 

Early morning Tony is a coffee zombie and Steve thinks he’s adorable - the moment is priceless for him, every moment with his family and tony is, tbh, he’s living in the now and loving his ridiculous boyfriend.

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/xGLF6Qc)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square O4, Oh Crap! ft married stony

my last fill for round 2 of stony bingo 2017 (ends jan 31st 2018), for square  **O4** , ‘Oh Crap!’ on my card. I didn’t have the energy to do more than a sketchy comic, but I like it anyway. ^^

the story: married!stony. steve misplaces his wedding ring as he goes about a normal day of washing dishes, reading, painting, and watching tv; freaks out searching all over for it, and after giving up, thinking he’s lost it for good, tony to the rescue, having found it somewhere steve left it and forgot by mistake! :3

with this fill, i have full card/blackout! :L

 

 

[[backup image link]](https://ibb.co/2vVQf8s)

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapters all feature fills for stony bingo 2017 round two. Meanwhile, the fills in this chapter were all drawn for stony bingo 2017 round ONE

Fills for Round 1:

 

 

fill for square T3 - 'sharing a bed'

[ [backup image link]](https://ibb.co/CWL4FMd)

 

fill for square Y4 - 'abducted'

[  [backup image link]](https://ibb.co/JcH4bYJ)

fill for square S2 - 'animal'

cats!stony! :D

[  [backup image link]](https://ibb.co/LtKFpWr)

 

fill for square S3, 'au of your choice' -- a gem!au :D (i don't even watch the show, but i am enamoured with the concept!)

[  [backup image link]](https://ibb.co/JQ5WZ4t)

 

and lastly...i'm unsure if this is T+ or not, I can change the rating or only put a link to this one, it is nsfw (only for butt, nudity, and suggestive content)

a consentacles fill for square Y2, based on the image prompt of tony's arm sticking out of a mass of tentacles and steve having just entered the room:

 

[ [backup image link]](https://ibb.co/KWJWz31)

 

the card:


End file.
